The Child of Which No One Knew: Part I
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: The summary is inside. It's AU, but it will have the canon. Year 1 and 2 are over, so what will next year bring? Stay reading and find out!   Next Part under The Child of Which No One Knew Part II.
1. Prologue and The Orphanage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents. _

_

* * *

The Child of Which No One Knew_

Prologue

I grew up in the house of my foster parents, the Granger's as they were called. I went to a normal school in England for the first few years of my life and then I went to an all girl's school for two years in France.

I never thought I'd ever get the privilege of knowing my real parents, not after having them leave me on an orphanage's front door step when I was an infant. When I turned five, I did something strange inside the Granger's house. You want to know what that was well I'll tell you in a few moments, first let me introduce myself. I am Lacerta Cassiopeia Elladora Black Lestrange, but I prefer to be known as Lacerta Black and this is my story.

* * *

Chapter 1 – _The Orphanage_

Two cloaked figures walked in the dead of night with a small bundle on their way to a small orphanage in the easterly parts of London, England.

"I really hate doing this." The one cloaked figure whispered.

"I know, but we have to do it, it is for the best that she doesn't grow up with your family members while we're most likely to be in a small dark cell in Azkaban, somewhere in the middle of the ocean." The second figure whispered back with a stern expression.

"Yes, but she'll grow up as a blasted muggle and then go to school thinking she's a bloody mudblood." The first figure spat with enough venom that would put a cobra to shame.

"It's better than been under Albus Dumbledore's thumb." That was the last few words spoken between the two before the smaller figure ran up a few stairs and deposited the small bundle on the doorstep of the muggle orphanage.

"Good bye for now, my dear Lacerta." The bundle started to move around at the sound of her mother's voice but she instantly became quiet once a tender kiss was placed upon her tiny forehead. The two cloaked figures left a letter for tiny Lacerta that evening and with two barely audible pops they were gone.

* * *

The following morning while most wizards and witches were still asleep, the _Daily Prophet_ was sending out their papers all around the wizarding community in Great Britain. The headlines were screaming with the following.

**Wanted Death Eaters, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix Lestrange captured, Wednesday November 14****th**** 1980.**

_Aurors were swarming Lestrange Manor in the early hours of Wednesday the 14__th__. Head Auror James Potter reports that he and a small group of Aurors had just arrived to see the Lestrange's trying to make a run for it._

_Sirius Black had this to say,_

"_James and I have been hunting these three criminals for a few months now and with a small bit of information given to us by an unnamed source, we managed to ambush the three Lestrange's tonight."_

_Well there you have it. I am Adam Smits, reporter for the Daily Prophet._

_For more information on Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, go to page 4, for Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, go to page 5.  


* * *

_

It had been three years since the capture of Rodolphus, his brother and his wife and it had been three years since the two cloaked figures left the tiny bundle on the door step of the orphanage. It had also been two years since the Potter's had been murdered and their son and daughter were sent to live with their muggle relatives.

The Granger's had been blessed with the tiny bundle we have come to know as Lacerta, for three long and happy years.

"Look at her John, she's so beautiful." Anne Granger said while they watched their adopted daughter sleeping.

"That she is Anne, that she is." He said whilst holding Anne around her shoulders. They continued to watch Lacerta for a few more minutes before going to bed.

"Mummy, daddy, wake up, wake up." An energetic little five year old girl said while jumping up and down on her parent's bed.

"Not now Hermione, we're trying to sleep." John said after yawning. He soon stood up when he smelt smoke. He ran out the room, down the hall and into Hermione's room to see that her curtains were ablaze and what baffled him the most was how it started.

"Hermione dear, what did you do?" she sheepishly looked down.

"It was an accident, I got upset cause I couldn't find Mr. Fluffs and then my curtains were on fire." What neither of them knew was that Hermione had done accidental magic.

* * *

_Time Skip – Five years Later_

Hermione Granger knew that she was adopted from a young age. She didn't even look like her foster parents, where they had light brown and mousy brown hair, she had jet black hair. Where they had brown and hazel colored eyes she had pitch black eyes that went a very vivid blue when she was sad and a very vivid purple when she was angry. Where they had calm and mellow demeanors she had a violent temper. Hermione knew that she was different to, she had been able to do very extraordinary things from a young age that no one else that she knew could do.

This is when she decided to speak with her foster parents, to find out about her real parents.

"Mum, Dad. I want to know more about my real parents, please." She said. They looked to each and John sighed.

"Well, we don't know about them but a letter was left along with you. Would you like to read it?" John asked. Hermione nodded her head and he got up from where he was seated to collect the letter from the kitchen. He handed it to Hermione and she thanked before excusing herself and she went to her room to read the letter in privacy.

Once she had secluded herself in her room she tore the letter open and began to read.

_Dearest Lacerta, _

_I am dreadfully sorry that you aren't living with us but you see there was a perfectly good reason for why your father and I left you at the orphanage._

_My darling we were in danger and we had to keep you out of public knowledge and I suspect by now you have realized that you are a little different from other people. You are probably aware that you can do things that no one else can. Well that my dear is because you are a witch, you are from a very long line of wizards and witches known as the Blacks and Lestrange's. You must be wondering what your real birth name is, well you are Lacerta Cassiopeia Elladora Black Lestrange. You may go by your birth name or the one you were given by your foster parents it's up to you. If you so choose to keep your birth name that would be so wonderful._

_I am truly sorry for not been there for you while you grew up but maybe one day soon we will come and get you. For now though we shall have to wait. I want you to please find your aunt Narcissa and your uncle Lucius and when you do tell them about yourself, where you've been for the past few years and then I want you to give them this letter so that they may see that you are telling them the truth about yourself. One last thing before I finish this letter, please don't ever let Albus Dumbledore get to you, never let him get to you, do you understand? He will have you sent back to your foster parents and then he will most likely brain wash you into believing that we are not nice people, so please do as I say and stay away from him, alright._

_Now on another note, I want to express my undying love and let you know that we love you very, very much and will hopefully see you sometime in the near future._

_Be well my child,_

_With all our love, your loving parents,_

_Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange._

_P.S, Your uncle Rabastan says to tell you that he loves you to and he can't wait to see his precious niece._

Hermione looked at the letter and re read it once more to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. She looked about ready to cry but she held herself well and did not shed a single tear until that night when she wept herself to sleep.

When Hermione woke the next morning she realized that it was her birthday and today she would turn eleven. She heard a tapping at her window and saw a beautiful little barn owl sitting at her window with looked like a letter attached to its leg.

She opened the window and the owl flew in, dropped the letter and flew back to the window where it sat and waited for her.


	2. New World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns. I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents. _

* * *

Chapter 2 – _New World_

Hermione picked up the letter and noticed that it had the name that she had read about in the letter. With a small intake of air, she opened the letter and proceeded to read it.

_Miss Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please see that you are at platform nine and three quarters on September 1__st__ by no later than eleven o'clock. We have enclosed your train ticket and a list of all necessary books and equipment. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress. _

Hermione placed the small letter on her desk and proceeded to read the supply list.

Uniform_,_

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books,

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 Set glass or crystal phials_

_1 Telescope_

_1 Set brass scales_

_Students may also bring with them an owl or a cat or a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

Hermione was still looking at the letter, when she noticed that another owl had just perched itself on top of her desk with a larger letter attached to its leg. She quickly replied to the Hogwarts letter and attached it to the barn owls leg and sent it on its way.

She opened the larger letter and noticed that it was from a bank called Gringotts.

"I've never heard of them before" she whispered to herself.

_Dear Miss Black,_

_We wish to have a meeting with you today at two pm. This letter will activate at five minutes to and to portkey you to our lobby all you have to say is Gringotts._

_We await your arrival._

By the time Hermione had finished reading the letter, the owl had gone. She then placed the letter on her desk and in a blink of an eye the letter exploded into flames, scaring her quite a bit.

Hermione left a letter for her the Granger's and with a quiet whisper she was gone.

* * *

Hermione landed in Gringotts lobby and feeling a little queasy and unsteady she walked toward a counter.

"I am here for a meeting with one of your workers." She said with as much confidence as she could muster when she noticed that these people were very scary looking.

"Name please." The creature asked. He hadn't looked at her yet, but a few other wizards and witches had and they suddenly found that they no longer needed to be in the bank.

Hermione could here some whispering but she didn't make a move.

"_Look at her, she's like a smaller version of Bellatrix herself." _Some one whispered when they noticed Hermione.

"My name, sir, is Lacerta Black." She said quietly. The creatures head shot up so fast, she heard his neck crack.

"My apologies miss Black." He said with a kinder voice.

"Karuk, please take Miss Black, to the meeting room." The little creature nodded and took Hermione to the room. He told her to sit and he would fetch the council.

A few minutes had past when the doors in front of Hermione were opened and four of the strange creatures walked in.

"I am to believe that you are Lacerta Black, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, is this correct?" Hermione nodded her head.

"Please step forward." Karuk said. He then handed a small dagger to Hermione and told her to cut her hand.

"Place your hand onto this piece of parchment and we shall see if you really are a Black." The one elderly creature said.

Hermione placed her hand on the parchment and in a few seconds the wall on the right of Hermione lit up. She noticed a shield on the wall and in seconds an image appeared. It was huge, there was a skull at the top and then just below it was a hand in a gauntlet holding a sword. Below that were three black ravens and just below them was an inscription in French –Toujours Pur. _'Always Pure'_ Hermione thought.

"Well you are indeed a Black." He nodded to Karuk and Hermione once again was asked to take a seat.

"Miss Black, in the event that should a parent be unable to attend this meeting we can not discuss anything further. You may of course be given your key to the trust vault that your parents have provided for you." Karuk gave her a small golden key with a thin golden chain attached to it.

"Thank you kindly, sirs. I just have a question though." The creature nodded.

"What are you?" he smirked and replied.

"We are goblins. Now I think it's time for you to get your supplies." She nodded and left without a second thought. Karuk took her done into the underground for her money and along the way explained how the currency worked.

"There are gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts. Now there are 17 Sickles to a Galleon, and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. Do you understand?" Hermione answered him with a yes and they continued the long journey toward her trust vault. They finally arrived outside a vault numbered 981 which she soon realized that it was hers.

"Key please." Karuk asked with his hand out stretched. She placed it in his hand and waited while he unlocked the vault door. When he opened it she was shocked at what she found. There were shelves along the walls holding all the gold, silver and bronze coins and then there was an open wardrobe which housed all sorts of weird clothing. Hermione walked into the wardrobe and found that when she slipped on a piece of clothing that was to big for her, it shrunk and soon fit her comfortably.

"What are these?" she asked Karuk.

"They are robes, miss, with charms on them to grow with you. The one you put on also had the charm to shrink to fit you." She nodded. Hermione asked if she could have a bag to hold her money Karuk gave her one that would refill when she needed it to.

* * *

Once she had agreed to go by her given name the goblins had asked her to sign it into the parchment with her blood on it and soon she was registered with the ministry as Lacerta Black, daughter to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.

Hermione walked to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions, so that she could be fitted for her school robes.

"Good morning. Hogwarts or just casual?" Hermione smiled.

"Morning, I would like to purchase three sets of plain black work robes for Hogwarts and then I'd like to purchase every day wear for when I'm out. I'll also need a winter cloak with silver fastenings. I'd like four of those, two in black, one in green and one in blue" Madam Malkin smiled and soon Hermione was been fitted for all her robes that she had asked for.

An hour passed and Hermione was soon paying for all her purchases. She had gotten some formal and casual robes in a range of blues and greens and a few in black. She had also gotten some formal and casual dresses in black, blue, green and red and a few in purple to.

"Right that'll be 780 Galleons for the robes, 690 Galleons, 4 Sickles and 2 Knuts for the dresses and 250 Galleons, 7 Sickles and 3 Knuts for the cloaks." Hermione paid for all of it. Madam Malkin asked if she would like them delivered to her home so Hermione nodded and wrote down the address and she was soon off again.

* * *

She purchased all her school books in Flourish and Blotts and she even bought a few books on pureblood etiquette for Karuk had said that she was a pureblood. She went to Potage's Cauldron Shop for her pewter cauldron, brass scales, crystal phials and normal glass phials. She also purchased a silver cauldron just in case. Hermione then went to Telescope Shop to buy her telescope.

Hermione had bought everything she needed and more and finally it was time to purchase her wand. Hermione entered Ollivander's and the little old man appeared out of no where.


	3. Wand and Trains

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents._

* * *

Chapter 3 – _Wand and Trains_

She screamed slightly when Mr. Ollivander had just appeared. He chuckled and calmed Hermione down.

"Welcome to my wand shop, Miss Black." He smiled at her shocked expression.

"How do you know me, sir?" she asked timidly.

"I can see the resemblance to your mother Bellatrix. It seems that only yesterday she was in here buying her first wand, walnut, 12 and three quarter inches, dragon heartstring quite unyielding to. Your father bought his first wand here just before your mother did, willow, 11 inch, unicorn hair, flexible. Now let's see, which is your wand arm?" Hermione looked at him strangely but told him anyway.

"My right hand, sir." Ollivander nodded his head before letting the tape measure do all the measurements.

"Ah, yes, here we are. Vine, dragon heartstring, 10 and three quarter inches. Quite supple, give it a go." Hermione touched it and she instantly felt the warmth spread through her finger tips.

"Is that it, sir?" Hermione said and at his nod she paid the 7 Galleons and left. She arrived home and saw that her purchases had been dropped off. The Granger's weren't home yet so she quickly took everything upstairs to her bedroom. She spent most of the afternoon packing her stuff into the separate compartments in her trunk. She placed all her new formal robes and winter cloaks into one compartment and then all her casual robes and dresses into another and left her formal dresses inside a different compartment all together. She now had filled three of the seven compartments, she then placed all her books inside one of the compartments that she had made so that should she need more room all she had to do was tap the one side of the compartment and it would enlarge. This left 3 compartments to fill and so she did with all her school clothing and equipment filling two of the three left.

Hermione woke up at seven o'clock on September 1st, she had breakfast with the Granger's for the last time. She had spoken to them about her real family and they had told her to keep in contact and maybe come and visit she said she'd try but couldn't promise anything. The good bye was very emotional for both Hermione and the Granger's but they eventually let her go.

* * *

Hermione arrived at King's Cross Station at exactly ten thirty and went to the barrier between platforms nine and ten but she didn't see anything showing platform nine and three quarters. Hermione knew that she was running out of time but thanking her lucky stars she heard someone mention Hogwarts and the platform, so she slowly followed them and saw that they had disappeared between the barrier between nine and ten.

Hoping like mad that she made it, she followed in their foot steps and found that she had found the platform.

Hermione lifted her trunk onto the train and quickly found herself a compartment to sit in. She had changed into her robes before she left home and had received many curious looks from passers by. She was just about to read her book on pureblood etiquette when her compartment door was opened.

"Hi, may I sit here?" a short girl with blonde hair and silver blue eyes asked.

"Of course you may." The girl smiled and sat down. She then stuck her hand out and introduced herself.

"I'm Lucy Malfoy and you are?" Hermione took her hand and introduced herself.

"I'm Lacerta Black, pleasure." They shook hands and Lucy looked at Hermione really closely.

"You look like my auntie Bellatrix in the photos, black hair and black eyes." Hermione chocked on her spit and started coughing.

"I'm sorry are you alright?" Hermione nodded.

"Did you say Bellatrix as in Bellatrix Lestrange?" Lucy nodded and Hermione's eyes widened.

"She's my mum." Lucy looked at her for a second before asking for the long version of her name.

"It's Lacerta Cassiopeia Elladora Black Lestrange, daughter to Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, niece to Rabastan Lestrange." Lucy nodded and then the questions came quickly.

"Where did you live?" Hermione told her about the Granger's and the letters from Bellatrix and Gringotts. About Narcissa and Lucius being her uncle and aunt.

"Lucius and Narcissa are my parents, so that makes us cousins." Lucy said while grinning.

"Could you show me the letter? I mean if you don't mind." Hermione nodded and gave her the letter. Lucy read through it and started smiling.

"We should write to my parents and tell them." Both girls smiled at each other and started the letter that would be sent with Lucy's owl Cassi.

The girls spoke about each others lives and what they did while growing up. Lucy told Hermione about the Black family and she also told her about her younger brother, Draco.

"He was born a year after me and my dad named him Draco. He's my dad reincarnate, I swear." Lucy said shaking her head.

"He's been trying to talk like father for years but he always messes up. He tried to walk down the stairs like father once and he tripped on the rug when he reached the bottom, landed up falling over." Hermione was laughing along with Lucy when their compartment door opened to reveal two tall boys with ginger hair.

"Look Gred, ickle firsties."

"I see Feorge, what are your names?" the boy asked. Lucy was looking at them in disgust but Hermione answered their question.

"I'm Lacerta Black Lestrange and this is my cousin Lucy Malfoy and who are you?" the boys looked at each other with shock before replying.

"We're Fred and George Weasley." The two boys ran off and proceeded to tell their friends about Lacerta Black Lestrange. Soon the entire train was talking about her and her family.


	4. Hogsmeade and Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents. _

* * *

Chapter 4 – _Hogsmeade and Hogwarts_

The train pulled up to Hogsmeade station and the doors were opened by the prefects. The older students were taken to the castle in carriages, while a giant of a man called all the first years over to where he was. He took them down a path and stopped by the lake.

"No more 'an four tah a boat." Lucy and Hermione took a boat that already had two other girls in it.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Malfoy and this is my cousin Lacerta Black. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Jess Smith." Lucy looked at her for a second before turning to the other girl.

"I'm Sky Smith. We're sisters." Lucy was growing more irritated by the second.

"Are your parent's muggles?" Sky looked at Jess before nodding. Lucy's lips thinned into a straight line and her eyes became cold. Her mind was a whirlwind _'I'm sitting with mudbloods and I can't do a damned thing about it.' _

"Lucy are you alright, you've gone deathly white?" Hermione asked shaking her shoulders slightly.

"Yes. I am, not to worry Lacerta. Thanks anyway." Hermione was a little unsure as to why she was acting this way but then it suddenly hit her, they were muggleborns and purebloods never associate with them because they are lower than them, scum as Lucy had put it. She had also told Hermione that _'They were known to purebloods as mudbloods though it is a foul name for muggleborn it suits them well'_ Hermione shook her head, they were sitting in a boat and Lucy had been subjected to being close to them.

"Mind yer 'eads, we're approachin' a low cliff, so duck down." The giant man bellowed. Everyone ducked their heads and soon they were pulling to a stop in front of the most beautiful castle they had ever seen.

"Alrigh' follow me an' stay quie'." The giant man said. He led them up a path and stopped in front of huge double doors. He raised his giant fist and knocked three times on the solid oak doors.

The doors opened up to reveal a tall woman wearing emerald green robes and a witch's hat. She had a stern expression that told you that she was not to be messed with.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." He nodded and left them.

"Right follow me please." She said, turned around and walked back inside the castle. All the first years followed her to a small off to the side corridor where she told them about the different houses and how you would earn points and lose them. She then left all the students to see if they were ready for the first years.

"How are we going to be sorted?" a boy to the left of Hermione and Lucy asked rather loudly.

"I heard that we have to take a test." Someone else said in an answer.

"My sister said that we had to talk to an old hat." Someone else said. Lucy and Hermione were to busy looking around to really concentrate on what they were all saying.

"Alright, they're ready for you." The professor led the students to another set of double doors and into a very large hall with four very long tables housing all the older students.

"Stand around here please. Now when I call your name you will come forward, sit on this stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head." The professor opened a scroll and began with their names.

"Albertson Mandy" a small girl with short dark brown hair walked up to the stool, where the professor then placed the hat onto her head. It took a few seconds before it shouted

"_**Hufflepuff**_" Hermione looked up at the ceiling and watched little comets shoot across the enchanted night's sky and then she heard her name.

"Lestrange Black Lacerta" the hall went dead silent as they waited for Hermione to walk up to the stool. She walked slowly up to the stool and sat down, the hat was then placed onto her head and she could no longer see the hall or the many pale faces looking at her.

'_Ah another Black and Lestrange, I see well now you haven't grown up in your family's home but, you have grown up in a muggle home. You have a passion for learning and have become quite devious I see, hmm so where to put you?' _

Hermione remained silent and still and finally the hat shouted her new house.

"_**Slytherin**_" The Slytherins started whistling and hooting and just all out cheering when Hermione was sorted into their house.

"Malfoy Lucy" Lucy walked up to the stool and had the hat placed upon her head.

"_**Slytherin**_" The hat shouted for all to hear. The Slytherins continued to clap and cheer.

The sorting continued on for a short while afterwards and then finally the headmaster known as Albus Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the podium to do start of term announcements.

"First off I'd like to remind all of you that you are not allowed into the forbidden forest because it is, forbidden. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that you are not allowed to do any magic in the corridors outside of class. Now let's eat." And with the clap of his hands the students plates were piled with delicious food of all sorts.

After everyone had eaten the plates were cleaned and deserts took the place of the food.

"Hey, Lacerta what do you think so far?" Lucy asked. Hermione smiled and leaned forward to get closer to Lucy.

"I love it so far and how about you?" Lucy nodded her head and just grinned at Hermione. After everyone had finished eating, the prefects called all the first years in Slytherin to order and then they led them down into the dungeons of the castle toward their common room.

Once they reached a stone wall with a portrait hanging on the wall the prefect turned to the first years.

"Right firstly my name is Jordan Avery and secondly our password this year is _Pure_ and make sure that you whisper this so that no one from the other houses hear you." Jordan led them inside and explained the way of Slytherin.

"Girls dormitory is down this hallway and to the left the boys the same but on the right. Now off to bed with you lot, we have classes tomorrow. Good night." Lucy and Hermione followed their fellow first year girls to their dorm rooms and found that there were four to each dormitory. Lucy and Hermione were together with Lillian Macmillan and Rosy Carmichael.

* * *

Hermione woke up at six thirty and had a shower and once she was done she brushed her teeth and did her hair. She then got dressed in her school clothes and went to the common room to wait for Lucy who had woken just has Hermione had finished doing her hair for the day. Lucy joined Hermione at seven and the two girls set off for the Great Hall for breakfast.

Neither of them got lost for they had memorized their way from the hall to their common room. They were sitting at the table when a letter arrived with Lucy's owl Cassi. Hermione sat and waited for Lucy to open the letter and read it, when she did, she smiled and handed it to Hermione to read as well.

_Dearest Lucy,_

_We have heard many rumors of a Lacerta Black but we weren't sure if they were true or not. We would like to read that letter she was given by Bellatrix as well pleas,e so send it with your reply, my darling._

_With all our love,_

_Your parents._

"I'll send it to them quickly, are you going to tell them what house you're in at all?" Lucy nodded and wrote a quick reply and had Hermione write a small note to her aunt and uncle and the two cousins attached the reply and the letter - which Hermione always carries with her, for sentimental purposes of course - to Narcissa and Lucius.

By the time they had sent the letters the Hall had started to fill with students and teachers alike. When Hermione and Lucy were just about to leave the Hall, their head of house strolled down the table handing out their timetables.

"Which class is first, Lucy?" Lucy scanned the parchment and told Hermione.

"Charms then it's off to Potions straight after, so let's quickly run and get our books so that we aren't late for anything." Hermione nodded and they left.


	5. First Year Classes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents. _

* * *

Chapter 5 – _First Year Classes_

Lucy and Hermione walked down the hallways on their way to charms talking about what their classes would possibly have.

"So do you think we'll do any spells today?" Lucy asked Hermione just as they arrived outside the classroom door.

"I don't know, maybe we will." Hermione answered while walking toward an open desk where they both sat together. The rest of the class which was a mix of Slytherins and Ravenclaws arrived not to long after Lucy and Hermione had seat up their books.

"Please quiet down, I'm your charms professor Filius Flitwick. Now we're going to start on a simple levitation charm on the feathers that I have laid out for you. I will say the spell and then show you the wand movement." He looked around the class once before starting the demonstration.

"Now you say _Wingardium Leviosa _and the wand movement is a swish and flick. Now who would like to try it first?" a few hands went up and Hermione and Lucy were two of them. Professor Flitwick pointed to Lucy and she tried the charm.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" the featherthat sat in front of her started to float into the air.

"See here Miss Malfoy has done it, five points to Slytherin." Hermione tried it next and got on her first try earning Slytherin another five points. The class continued to practice the spell until the bell rang. Everyone packed up and left the class to go to potions with the Gryffindors.

* * *

The Slytherins were all waiting inside the class when the Gryffindors decided to show up talking loudly, laughing and just acting like a band of bumbling baboons. Professor Snape called class to order when he stormed in, everyone put their wands away and put their books in front of themselves.

"Can anyone tell me where I might find a bezoar?" he asked looking pointedly at the Gryffindor side of the classroom. Hermione and Lucy stuck their hands in the air and waited patiently to see if he would call on them for the answer.

"Yes, miss Malfoy." Hermione looked at the Gryffindors and noticed that hardly any of them were paying attention and she wondered what on earth could more important than learning when she heard Lucy answer the question.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir." He nodded and proceeded to ask another question.

"Can anyone list three of the five ingredients found in a boil-cure potion?" Hermione raised her hand and so did Lucy and a few others in Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Yes, miss Lestrange." Professor Snape looked at her and waited while she listed the three ingredients.

"There's dried nettles, crushed snake fangs and stewed horn slugs, sir." He nodded and a small smirk formed on his lips.

"Miss Lestrange, could you tell us what a bezoar does." Hermione nodded and began to speak.

"It can cure most poisons, sir." He nodded again and turned toward the blackboard where a list of ingredients and instructions had been written onto it.

_Instructions:_

_Heat the cauldron until the potion turns red. _

_Heat it again until turns green. _

_Pour __Flobberworm Mucus__ until the potion turns pink. _

_Heat again until it turns orange. _

_Mix the dried __nettles__ until it turns green. _

_Heat again until it turns blue. _

_Mix crushed __snake fangs__ until the potion turns pink. _

_Mix __Porcupine quills__ until the potion turns orange. _

_Pour stewed __horned slugs__ until it turns turquoise. _

_And last, heat the potion until it turns red. (Continuing to heat until it turns pink is more effective) _

_Drink. _

_Ingredients:_

_Dried Nettles_

_Crushed Snake Fangs_

_Stewed Horn Slugs_

_Porcupine Quills_

_Flobberworm Mucus  
_

"You will make the boil-cure potion and I want it labeled and placed on my desk before you leave this class. You will find all the ingredients in that shelf, get moving." He said while pointing to a shelf on the left hand side of the class.

Lucy and Hermione had completed, labeled and placed the potion on professor Snapes desk five minutes before the bell rang. They waited for his nod of approval and when he nodded they thanked him and left.

* * *

"What's next on our timetable?" Hermione looked at the timetable and told Lucy that they had Transfiguration and then lunch. They walked all the way to their common room drop off their charms and potion text books and to collect their transfiguration text books and made their way up to the fourth floor for transfiguration.

"Welcome to Transfiguration, I am professor McGonagall. Today we will be transfiguring a match stick into a needle." She showed them the wand movements and told them the spell and then she had them try it. Hermione and Lucy tried the spell four times before they managed to completely transfigure the match stick into a needle. Of course by then a lot of the students in the class had managed the spell and some had only just managed to transfigure part of the match stick when the bell rang signaling lunch.

* * *

The walk to the Great Hall didn't take them to long after dropping off their text books in the common room and when they did sit down to lunch, they ate and talked about their classes so far and how they were finding them.

"I liked charms and potions they were very interesting and you?" Lucy asked Hermione while she took a bite from her toast.

"I liked potions and transfiguration, I found them to be really interesting as well. Charms was really fun but I'm not too excited about that particular class just yet." Hermione said after taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"True, though I can't to see what herbology is like." Hermione added after a bit of thought. Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"I can't wait for Defense against the Dark Arts though, it sounds like fun. History of Magic seems to be interesting, though from what I've heard it's taught by a ghost." Lucy said with a little skepticism, Hermione agreed with her before they stood up and left the Hall to collect their text books for the last two classes of the day.

* * *

The two of them arrived at their History of Magic class and were seated just in time to hear their professor start talking about Goblin wars. Lucy lost total interest whereas Hermione on the other hand listened carefully. After class Hermione had to wake Lucy up and she noticed that quite a few students were waking their friends up when the class ended.

Hermione was looking at her text book for D.A.D.A when she stumbled into Lucy's back.

"What are you doing, Lucy?" Hermione asked, but she soon noticed what had caught Lucy's attention. A floating man was hovering near the staircases throwing water balloons at students who were on their way to their next class.

"Come on, let's go and get this over with." Hermione huffed as she quickly ran up the stairs with Lucy trailing not far behind. They were unfortunate for they were both blasted with a water balloon each.

"I'm peeves and no one gets past me without getting a water balloon thrown at them." The annoying little man laughed as the two girls made their way toward the defense class.

"W... W... Welcome to D... D... Defense against t... t... the Dark A… A… Arts, I'm p... p... professor Quirrell. Today w… w… we will b… b… be p… p… practicing the disarm… m... ming spell, or _Expelliarmus_. N... n... now who w... w... would l... l... like to demons…s… strate for us t… t… today?" a small Gryffindor girl put her hand up and so did a Slytherin.

"A… A… Alright, y… y… you two s… s… state your n… names and then s… s…start." Quirrell said in his usual stutter. **– I won't do the stuttering all the time. Please just imagine him speaking this way from now on, cause it is a little annoying. Thanks. – **

"I'm Jess Smith." The Gryffindor said.

"I'm Nancy Adamson." The Slytherin girl said. They raised their wands toward each other and both shouted the spell. Nancy's spell worked withdrawing Jess's wand from her hand.

"Well done, Miss Adamson. Five points to Slytherin." The class went pretty much like the demonstration. Gryffindors against Slytherins, there were a lot of points awarded to those who disarmed their opponents on the first try. After class ended every one of the students made their way to the Great Hall for their dinner.

"Nice work on disarming that mudblood, Hermione." Lucy said excitedly causing Hermione to chuckle.

"You didn't do so badly either, Lucy, I thought that half blood was sure to land up in the hospital wing." Both the girls laughed heartedly about their last class of the day as they strode toward their usual spot at the Slytherin table. Once dinner was down and dusted the Slytherins headed off to their common room and beds.


	6. Halloween Feast, Christmas Holiday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents. _

Chapter 6 – _Halloween Feast, _

_Christmas Holidays and The end of First Year_

"Wow, we've been here for two months already, Lacerta. Can you believe it?" Lucy giggled. Hermione nodded and agreed, the two of them were on their way to the Halloween feast and along the way they met up with their close friend Octavia Meliflua, a distant relative to the both of them.

"Hey guys, you ready to stuff yourselves full of the delicious treats at this feast?" Octavia said with a chuckle. They walked into the Hall and sat at their usual seats, filling their plates with pumpkin pasties, ice creams and cauldron cakes.

"So what are you two doing for Christmas?" Hermione asked after they each had their fill on sweets.

"Well mum is off to Rome for a vacation and she said that father was working in Spain for some wizard, so I'm staying here for the Christmas break." Octavia said looking at Hermione and then Lucy once she had spoken.

"Oh my parents are going to my grandfather for a few days with Draco in France, so I'm staying here as well. What about you Lacerta?" Hermione had received another letter from the Granger's asking if she was going to go home or if she was staying at school and she had promised to go home for a few days and then come back after Christmas.

"I've promised the Granger's that I'd go home for Christmas but I'd only stay until the 26th, so I will be back soon." Hermione said smiling at them. They looked a little disappointed but brightened up when Hermione asked them a question that they could hardly resist saying yes to.

"Would you like to join me for Christmas?" They nodded their heads simultaneously and Hermione smiled.

"You must write your parents now and see what they say, I'll write the Granger's and see if they say it's alright for you to come." The three friends wrote their parents and in Hermione's case foster parents and spent the rest of their evening in relative silence.

* * *

It was the day before the students could go home for the week of Christmas and Hermione was busy packing when she heard two very excited squeals coming from down the hall. She had just enough time to look up before she was literally bowled over by her two overly excited friends. The three of them landed up sprawled on the floor all the while laughing at themselves.

"We can come with you." They said together. Hermione's smile became a wide grin and the three of them all started giggling.

"That's great, the Granger's sent me a reply last night saying that it would be fine with them for you to come over." Lucy and Octavia stood up and helped Hermione get up as well.

"So what should we do today?" Lucy asked Octavia and Hermione.

"Um, how about we go to the Black Lake or just explore the castle." Octavia said while Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I think exploring the castle would be fun but what if we get lost?" Lucy said.

"Then let's go to the Black Lake." Hermione pulled her friends by their elbows out the dorm room and into the hallway where she let them go and they all walked out the castle and to the Black Lake.

The girls were having fun by the Lake and finally felt that they could relax more. Lucy and Octavia were splashing each other while Hermione sat and laughed at them. Lucy and Octavia looked at each other and smiled. They ran toward Hermione and caught her just as she was about to run off.

The two of them pulled her toward the water where they soon landed up falling bringing Hermione down with them. There was a splash and then the girls were in peels of laughter all the while splashing each other with water.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with laughing students and Albus Dumbledore noticed three young Slytherin girls walk in, all of whom were looking far happier than anyone at the current feast and he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Albus, Lucy Malfoy and Octavia Meliflua, have taken their names off the register for those of the students who are staying at Hogwarts. Apparently they have decided to go home with Lacerta Black." Albus nodded his head and stroked his beard all the while thinking. _'There must be a way to get my hands on that child. It's imperative that she stay with the light, another Black on the dark side could be a disaster. I must make sure that when Harry comes to school he and his sister Dorea must become friends with, Lacerta.' _

"Albus the students are waiting." Albus Dumbledore looked up and at the students in the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione was listening to everything Octavia was saying when Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands. The entire Hall fell silent and waited to hear what the old headmaster had to say.

"I see that we have all had a lovely dinner and are about ready for bed, but first I'd like to wish the students who will be traveling home for the Christmas break a safe journey and a happy Christmas and to those that are staying here in the castle, you are required to attend the Christmas dinner on the 25th, with that being said, off with you good night and pleasant dreams." Everyone stood and left the hall.

* * *

Octavia and Lucy slowly crept up to Hermione's bed and were about to pull the covers off of her when her eyelids flew open, causing her friends to scream with fright. Hermione started laughing at them and their scowls.

"You two are so predictable. Come on we best hurry up and shower so that we can get the hell out of this place." The other two nodded and the three of them marched off into the showers to get ready for the day.

Once they had made their up to the Great Hall, the girls quickly found themselves seated in what they had come to call their spot and everyone else new it. Hermione one late afternoon had come into the Hall and had put numerous spells on the seats in which they sat, so that if someone other than them sat in their seats they'd have boils for the next week.

"Right, it's about time to go girls. Have you got all your stuff?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, blimey don't you ever relax, Lacerta?" Octavia asked with a small smirk. Hermione shook her head and stood up to leave. Octavia and Hermione walked side by side and Lucy walked behind them. The girls reached the entrance hall and waited for the doors to be opened by Filch the caretaker. He was grumbling about something or other when the girls walked past him they glared at him causing him to shut his mouth.

They arrived at the Hogsmeade train station and climbed aboard the train, they quickly found an open compartment and sat down magically locking the door so that they weren't disturbed.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross at five thirty and all the students who went through the barrier were let out in twos and threes and the others went through the floo or apparated if they were old enough.

"This way girls." Hermione said walking up to the barrier where the old guardsmen let the three of them through. The Granger's were waiting for Hermione and her friends at the entrance to the train station.

"Hi Lacerta, welcome back." Anne smiled at her adopted daughter and her friends.

"Hello, ah.. um." John put his hand up for her be silent.

"Call whatever you want Lacerta we really don't mind." Hermione nodded.

"Well, dad I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is Lucy Malfoy my cousin and best friend and this is Octavia Meliflua a distant cousin of both Lucy and I and also my best friend." John and Anne smiled and shook the girl's hands. They walked out to the car and drove home in silence.

Christmas was a fun time for the three cousins, the three of them exchanged gifts with each other and received gifts from their families. The Granger's had gotten something for Hermione and she gave them something as well. Once they had all eaten everyone packed away their presents and discarded the trash. Hermione helped Anne with the dishes while Octavia and Lucy went to have their showers before bed. Once Hermione had finished helping Anne she to went to have a shower before bed. The three girl's said goodnight to the Granger's and went to bed for tomorrow they would be going back to the castle.

* * *

The train ride back to the castle was a quiet and pleasant affair. The cousins sat together again and talked about the coming school work and which subject they were looking forward to most.

"I can't wait for potions. I wonder what professor Snape has planned for us when we get back." Octavia was rolling her eyes the whole time Lucy babbled about potions and professor Snape. Hermione sat listening to Lucy as she described the forgetfulness potion and when Octavia had, had enough of her rambling she shoved Lucy, as Lucy fell forward Octavia pulled her wand out and silenced Lucy with the a simple yet effective spell.

"_Silencio_" Lucy started screaming just as the spell hit her and she was cut off. Hermione started laughing at them when Lucy just suddenly attacked Octavia. The whole time they were fighting the sky got darker and the train got closer and none of them were ready for school.

"We need to change into our robes." Hermione said pulling the shutters closed on the door windows. The girl's quickly changed into their school robes and by the time they were done Lucy was able to speak yet again and when she realized this she turned to Octavia and cast the spell at her. Octavia was about to say something when the spell suddenly silenced her and the silence was quickly followed by a very hard slap to the face.

"Don't you ever just silence me like that again, I will not tolerate it Octavia Meliflua." With that Lucy drew herself up and stormed out the compartment door. Octavia looked at Hermione and Hermione could see that she was very, very angry and her eyes showed it. Octavia then mouthed to Hermione that she would be back and with that she followed after Lucy.

* * *

The train pulled into Hogsmeade and all the students filed out and onto the platform. Once they were all out of the train Hagrid led them to carriages, the carriages then took them up to the castle and Hagrid led them inside. Hermione waited near the Great Hall for her friends but she couldn't see them, so she decided to go on ahead and sit at their spot which she noticed was the only open gap available at the Slytherin table.

The feast had just begun when the Great Hall's doors were flung open with such force they let out a giant bang when they hit the walls, half the school students dropped their utensils in fright and when they looked up they found a very angry professor Snape holding two students by their arms dragging them toward the Slytherin table.

When professor Snape let go of them did Hermione recognize that they were, Lucy and Octavia, two very bloody and unhappy cousins the two of them took a seat on either side of Hermione and glared at their plates.

"What in Merlin's name did you two do?" Hermione bit out through clenched teeth. They didn't move the entire time that Hermione ate her food and Hermione had, had enough with their pathetic behavior. With great effort Hermione held control of her temper and left the Great Hall in a very foul mood.

* * *

Albus was seated at the head table when he felt the wards chime notifying him that the gates had allowed a person to enter the school. He knew it was Severus Snape for the potions master was not at the feast. The doors were flung open with such force, Albus had to wonder why Severus was so angry.

Severus was dragging two of his houses students into the Hall by their arms and when he led them to the table and once he had let go of them he stormed up to the head table.

"Severus, my boy, tell me what has happened between your students that has made you very angry?" Severus looked at Albus and sighed.

"I found Miss Meliflua and Miss Malfoy inside the train screaming and tear each other apart with no wands present. I was just about to grab them when Miss Malfoy grabbed her wand and cast the levitation spell, she sent Miss Meliflua through the windows and onto the platform and not as soon as Miss Meliflua has been thrown out the window does Miss Malfoy dive out the same window and start attacking her again. I watched through the very window that they went through as they nearly killed each other. The window had to be cleaned of blood and then just as I finish that, I hear a sickening crunch and a scream of rage. I looked out the window and there on the platform I see Miss Malfoy with her face covered in blood and her nose in an awkward position. I was in such shock that the only thing I could do was watch the two of them throw each other against the walls and threw windows. Albus when the shock wore off I felt extreme rage fill me so I had to stun the two of them in order to levitate them up here." Albus had listened to everything that Severus had said and he couldn't help but wonder why they had attacked each other why Severus had not taken them to Poppy.

"Severus, why did you not take them to Poppy?"

"They deserve what they get when the feast is over they may go to Poppy but I will not have my house act this way. It is punishment for them, they have humiliated Slytherin by acting like muggles so I shall humiliate them by making them sit there looking like a werewolf has attacked them." Severus finished his meal and left the Hall. Albus only shook his head and continued eating listening to Filius as he spoke about a new charm that he would be teaching his seventh years.

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Octavia had spoken to both Hermione and Lucy and she was feeling very disheartened by it. Octavia wasn't watching where she was going and she bumped into someone knocking them over in the process. When she that it was Lucy she had a flashback from the night in the hospital wing.

_Flashback_

_She had been seriously injured by Lucy both physically and emotionally. The both of them refused to speak of what had happened on the train and Poppy had just healed them all the while mumbling to herself. _

_Lucy had a broken nose and three broken fingers, she twisted her ankle and tore a muscle in her calf and was left with five very long scars on her shoulders and back and three along her stomach. Poppy had said that there was nothing she could do for the scars because she was not brought in soon enough. _

_Octavia on the other hand was left with a scar that ran along the left side of her face, it started in above the ear from her hairline and ran across her cheek down to the tip of her chin. She to has five long scars across her shoulders and back and none on her stomach. She had a broken wrist, nose and had a fractured femur. Poppy was appalled at what she saw with the two girls' but she fixed them up and let them go the next morning. _

_End of Flashback_

"Watch where you're going Octavia, for goodness sake we've only just healed properly." Lucy said while getting back onto her feet.

"I'm sorry, I was just daydreaming and I must have not been watching out for feet." Lucy chuckled at that and the two of them looked at each other. Octavia cleared her throat and Lucy stuck her hand out, Octavia took it and they shook hands.

"We will have to start again, we nearly killed each other on the platform and in the train and we both broke each others trust in doing so." Lucy quietly said. Octavia nodded inn agreement and smiled a small smile, which Lucy returned hesitantly.

"I see you two have finally decided to speak with each other at last." Hermione said with a small about of venom in her voice.

"We have decided to start again seen as though we broke each others trust when we fought." Hermione nodded and put her arms out wide inviting them for a group hug. The two girls ran to Hermione where they all embraced each other.

* * *

It had come to the end of the year and all the students were going home until the 1st of September and all the seventh years would be moving on in their lives. The three cousins were sitting aboard the express chatting away. They had learned to trust one another once again and had put the event that happened six months ago behind them.

"So will you come and visit?" Lucy asked Hermione and Octavia. They both nodded.

"I will ask John and Anne if I can go home with you, my mum wrote in that letter that I was to find them so maybe I should ask them if I may stay with you for a while. The muggles will have to write a form declaring that your parents are my real aunt and uncle and that they have requested that I go and live with them. I will have to speak with them first though so don't get to excited." Hermione chuckled.

"I'm sorry cousin, but I always get excited about the possibility that you will live with us someday." Lucy said smiling. Hermione was looking forward to speaking with the Malfoy's her family.

The train pulled into King's Cross and just as they did at Christmas they stepped out onto the platform and waited for Lucy's family to arrive. When they did Hermione saw that they had a young boy with them that looked a little younger than Lucy had said he was.

"Father, mum, Draco, it's so good to see you again." Lucy said smiling at her parents and brother. She attempted to hug Draco but he stepped away from her and scowled.

"We are in public Lucy." He spat his face hard but his eyes showed something different.

"Don't you introduce us to your friends Lucy?" Her father asked abruptly.

"Forgive me, this is Lacerta Cassiopeia Black Lestrange and this is Octavia Alexander Meliflua." She gestured to each of her cousins.

"Lacerta, Octavia these are my parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and my brother Draco." The girl's both dipped their heads in a polite manner and smiled. Narcissa smiled back while Lucius nodded his head.

"So you are our niece Lacerta, Bellatrix never mentioned you." Narcissa said.

"She wrote that letter and asked that I send it to you both, I was unsure on whether you believed it or not. I have read a lot about purebloods and the laws and I am more than willing to have a blood purity test done to prove my status as a family member and as a pureblood." Narcissa and Lucius nodded their approval and beckoned them over to the barrier.

"We will have to speak with your foster parents about releasing you as their foster child. Then and only then can we have the test done." Lucius said. They all stepped through the barrier and continued to walk until they reached the entrance where Hermione saw John and Anne Granger standing there waiting.

While Lucius and Narcissa were speaking to the Granger's Hermione, Octavia and Lucy were talking together about their charms homework for the holidays and Draco been ever so nosey decided to but in and become the centre of attention.

"What is charms like? Who teaches it? Is it fun or boring and is it hard to do?" Draco battered them with questions until Lucy wrapped a hand around his mouth to shut him up.

"We can not tell you, it would ruin the surprise." Draco rolled his eyes and left the girl's alone. Hermione was watching the Granger's and Malfoy's talking and didn't notice Lucy looking at her with a strange look on her face.

"You know Lacerta, I swear you've gotten taller than when we first met." Lucy cocked her head to the side and nodded. Octavia looked at Hermione and nodded to.

"You have gotten taller, so had Lucy and I'm sure I have to." They all nodded their heads in agreement.


	7. Beginning of a New Year and Start of

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents. _

Chapter 7 –_ Beginning of a New Year and Start of Second Year_

'_Thought Speech'_

"Normal Speech"

Everything had been sorted with the Granger's and Malfoy's, Hermione had moved in with them five days after they had left Hogwarts. Hermione and Anne were both crying and John had tried his hardest to not cry but a few stray tears had escaped his eyes.

"Lacerta, Lucy, Draco, come please we are running late and we never run late." Lucius spoke his voice under the sonorus charm. The three of them ran down the stairs to meet Lucius and Narcissa at the front door.

"Are all your things packed into your trunks? You have your wands?" Lucius questioned. They all nodded. Hermione and Lacerta had their robes on for school already and they had told Draco to change into his robes so that he would be ready when the time came. Lucius took Draco in a side-along apparition and Narcissa followed soon after. Hermione and Lucy had wanted to use the floo instead so they met everyone on the platform.

"Alright, we will see you at Christmas you three. Lacerta Lucy you may bring Octavia with you if you wish to but, please make sure that she has permission." Narcissa said kissing each of her children and Lucy on their cheeks and they each received a hug.

"Lucy if either you or Octavia have a fight like you did last year, I will take you out of the school and place into a muggle school so that you may act and behave like one of them." Lucy looked at Lucius and nodded. He nodded his head once and waited for Narcissa to join his side. Once the three of them had boarded the train, Narcissa and Lucius apparated back to the Manor.

* * *

Lucy led Hermione and Draco to their compartment and found Octavia inside waiting for them, Lucy then turned to Draco and smiled.

"Draco, I don't know if you want to stay with us or if you want to go somewhere else. Whatever you choose is your decision." Lucy was waiting while Draco thought about her offer.

"I'll go find my friends and sit with them, Lucy." He waved at Octavia and Hermione and smiled at Lucy before wondering off in the other direction. Octavia brought her book bag up from the floor and sat next to her. Once Lucy and Hermione had seated themselves opposite Octavia she handed them each a box of some sort.

"What are these?" Lucy asked, Octavia had one of the same boxes in her hand.

"We each have them now, so open the box and see your surprise." Octavia said with a smile. They all opened their packages and found silver boxes with a silver ribbon around it. Hermione lifted the lid and found a beautiful necklace inside with a small onyx teardrop, Lucy had a diamond teardrop and Octavia also had an onyx teardrop.

"Now put them all together and you'll see what happens." Octavia said while holding hers up for them to connect theirs with. Hermione waited for Lucy to connect hers first and then she added her teardrop. There was a small flash of white with black sparks and then it was gone. Lucy looked at hers and found a small onyx dot in the centre of her diamond teardrop and when she looked at Hermione's and Octavia's she saw that they had a small diamond in the centre of their onyx teardrops.

Hermione let out a gasp of shock when she saw Lucy. Octavia also let out a gasp when she saw Hermione and then Lucy let out a gasp as well when she saw Octavia. All three of them had a small glinting piece on the side of their faces near their right eyes and they each could see that it was either an onyx teardrop or a diamond depending on which side their face was, for when it was in the sun it was a diamond but when it was in the shade it was onyx.

"What do they do, Octavia?" Lucy whispered. Octavia had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

'_They allow us to communicate through each others minds.'_ Lucy gasped as did Hermione when they both heard Octavia talk to them without moving her lips.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked looking from Lucy to Octavia.

"I simple spoke through my mind to you. We will not hear each others thoughts or ramblings but we will only hear each other if we wish to speak to one another. I can speak with either of you at the same time or I can choose to speak with Lucy and you will not be able to hear me and vise versa." Hermione nodded her head in understanding as did Lucy and then they started practicing speaking through their thoughts until the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and by which time the three cousins had perfected the ability to speak with each other through their thoughts.

* * *

They had seated themselves in their usual space at the Slytherin table and were waiting for the sorting to start.

'_I wonder where Draco will land up, I hope he lands himself in Slytherin or father will disown him in a heartbeat.'_ Lucy said to both of her friends, they nodded and watched as the doors were opened and Minerva McGonagall led all the new first years into the Great Hall.

"Abbott Hannah." A girl with blonde hair slowly made her way toward the sorting hat.

"_**Hufflepuff**_" the sorting hat shouted. The Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers for the newest member. The sorting was going quickly and Hermione wasn't really paying attention until her cousin's name was called.

"Longbottom Neville" A small chubby boy with black hair walked up to the stool and hat placed onto his head.

"_**Gryffindor**_" and the boy ran off with the hat still atop his head, with bright red cheeks he ran back to the stool and placed the hat onto it.

"Malfoy Draco" Draco walked up to the stool and waited for the hat to be placed onto his head but he didn't even feel it touch his hair and it had already shouted out his house.

"_**Slytherin**_" Draco jumped up and walked proudly to his new house. He joined his sister and his friends while they waited for his two other friends to join them.

"Parkinson Pansy" was a funny looking girl, she had a pug like face and short brown hair. She strode up to the stool and the hat was placed upon her head.

"_**Slytherin**_" She walked quickly toward Draco and sat down beside him. Draco didn't look to happy with this seating arrangement and his face showed it.

"Potter Dorea" The entire hall went quiet and looked up at a girl with red hair walked up to the stool, she sat down and waited while Minerva McGonagall placed the hat onto her head. The hat was taking quite a while before it called out Dorea Potter's house.

"_**Slytherin**_" The Slytherins erupted into cheers and Dorea slowly walked over to their table. Her brother was watching her with a mix of happiness and horror.

"Potter Harry" the Hall went silent once again and waited with baited breath. He slowly walked up to the stool while looking everywhere around him. He reached the stool and sat down. The hat was placed upon his head and the hat took longer to sort him than it did his sister and people could see him moving his mouth obviously talking to the hat.

'_Look at this, a celebrity comes to school and everyone watches his sorting with baited breath. It's pathetic.' _Lucy spat at her friends through their connection.

'_I can't believe the hat is taking this long just to sort him, what does the stupid rag think he is?'_ Octavia was also going off.

'_Octavia, Lucy calm down for goodness sake. Look they've finished.'_ Hermione was looking at her friends with a piercing look.

"_**Gryffindor**_" the hat finally placed Harry into a house and the sorting continued on.

"Weasley Ronald" a boy with flaming red hair, hand-me-down robes and smudge on his nose walked up to the stool and had the hat placed onto his head. He didn't look to confident but, that soon changed when the hat shouted out his new house.

"_**Gryffindor**_" He strode to the shouting and cheering Gryffindors with a new found last name was called soon after Ronald was sorted.

"Zabini Blaise" a short boy with a confident stride walked up to the stool and waited while Minerva McGonagall placed the hat onto his head.

"_**Slytherin**_" The Slytherins cheered for Blaise and Minerva took the stool and sorting hat away and Albus Dumbledore stood up at the podium.

"Now that we've all been sorted, I have a few start of term notices to give out. First our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that the use of magic in the hallways is strictly not allowed. I also wish to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds. Secondly the third floor is forbidden, no one is to enter it unless they wish to die a most painful death. I have one final announcement to make and then we may eat, all first years are not to have broomsticks and are not allowed to play Quidditch. Thank you all and now we may eat." With a clap the golden plates were filled with food.

Most of the Slytherins ate in silence while some of the older years spoke amongst each other.

"Welcome to Slytherin, My name is Lacerta and these are my cousins, Octavia and Lucy and this is Lucy's young brother and my other cousin Draco." Hermione stuck her hand out for Dorea to shake, which she duly did.

"I'm Dorea Potter. What year are you in?" Dorea looked at them and they stared back at her.

"We're second years and Draco is a first year like you." Lucy said after shaking Dorea's hand. Dorea shook Octavia's hand as well and she felt welcome for the first time since stepping through the wall in Diagon Alley.

"So tell us about yourself, Dorea." Octavia quipped.

"Well, I grew up with my aunt and uncle, they're muggles and they hate everything to do with Harry and I and magic. Harry lived under the stairs and I lived in a broom closest for most of my life." Lucy's eyes were wide as were Draco's for he had been listening to their conversation, Octavia looked a little skeptical as did Hermione.

"I don't expect you to believe me or anything but you did ask." Dorea said with a small amount of hostility. Hermione smiled and kicked Octavia in the shin and she gave a small smile.

"We do believe you, Dorea. I was wondering, why did the sorting hat take so long in sorting you?" Octavia said.

"Oh, it wanted to put me into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and I didn't want to be with Harry so I rejected those and it said then if you don't want those then what about Hufflepuff, of course I've heard about that house and I rejected it to so it placed me into Slytherin." Dorea looked down at her food and started to eat. After everyone had eaten, Albus asked them to sing the school song and so they did.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts__,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

When they'd finished singing Albus told them they could go and everyone departed from the Great Hall.

* * *

Octavia and Hermione woke up early on the Monday morning and prepared for class, they would receive their timetables in the Great Hall and if they didn't have a book they'd run back and grab them.

"Do you want to go up to the Great Hall now or should we wait for everyone else?" Hermione asked Octavia.

"Let's go now so that if we forget something we can just come and get it." Hermione nodded and they left the common room together. They had just reached the floor on which the Great Hall sat when they heard a loud singing coming from the staircases. Recognising the voice the two of them ran to the Hall, entering it just in time.

"Hell that was close. Peeves would've had for sure." Octavia laughed. Octavia and Hermione had sat down in their usual place when they happened to notice Harry Potter and his friend Neville Longbottom sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"What do you suppose old Potty is doing all alone?" They heard a voice drawl from beside them. Draco had walked up to them upon entering the Hall and he immediately had a sneer on his face.

"What do you want Draco?" Octavia said.

"I just asked a simple question." Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Why don't you like Potter, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"He refused to be friends with me when I introduced myself on the train." He sniffed. Octavia and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Please, just because Potter didn't accept your friendship doesn't mean you can be ruse to him." Hermione said in between taking a bit of bacon from the tray in front of her.

"Oh come on Cassi, he refused a Malfoy, that's punishment enough." Draco had started calling Hermione Cassi instead of Lacerta because he thought she was suited better to that name than Lacerta it was to close to Lucy for his liking.

"Octavia, Lacerta, why didn't you wait for us?" Lucy all but shouted from the end of the table.

"We wanted to eat early, why is that a problem?" Octavia said smiling. Lucy laughed and playfully shoved Octavia.

"No, I was just buggering around with you." She sat down and immediately filled her plate with food and she was closely followed by Dorea.

Professor Snape was handing out their timetables and when he walked past the four girls and Draco he sighed.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. He looked at her and then handed out their timetables.

"I'm warning you three right now, if any of you act like you did last year, I will make sure that you lose 200 points for Slytherin and then I will make sure that you are expelled. Do I make myself clear?" they looked down and then nodded.

"Yes sir, perfectly." Octavia said. He nodded and walked off.

"What happened last year?" Dorea asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Potter." Draco spat. Hermione turned to him and slapped the back of his head.

"Do not speak to her that way, Draco Malfoy." Draco looked at her with shock. He was grumbling about over bearing parents are nothing in comparison to cousins. This little comment got the back of his head swatted again this time it was Octavia doing the job.

"I may be distantly related to you but, that doesn't mean that I can't just give you a good cuff to the back of the head every now and then." Draco's head was sore after Octavia had smacked it, he was sure to never receive another head smacking from her again, it was painful.

"Lucy, why don't you help me, you're my sister and you don't even stop _them_ from hitting me." Draco really emphasized his point by glaring at his two cousins.

"Now Draco, don't go and get me involved in your shenanigans, I am not interested." Lucy carried on eating her eggs. Draco huffed and finished his toast and pumpkin juice before leaving the Great Hall. The three girls all burst out laughing and Dorea looked lost only allowing herself a small smile to creep onto her lips.

* * *

Hermione had been sent to fetch Harry Potter for professor McGonagall while she had gone to fetch an older student in seventh year, she was to ask Harry to meet professor McGonagall in the entrance hall. She stopped outside the potions classroom and knocked three times.

"Come in." She opened the door just in time to see a boy put porcupine quills into a cauldron that was still on the flame. She had just closed the door for seconds later there was an all mighty bang and a few screams. Hermione reopened the door and stepped inside.

"Professor Snape, I have been asked to collect Harry Potter for Professor McGonagall, sir." The professor had cleaned the mess up and had sent the boy to the infirmary.

"What ever for, I am in the middle of a potions class." Hermione nodded and continued.

"The professor wanted him to meet her in the entrance hall, it had something to do about yesterday's incident with a flying lesson. Professor McGonagall wouldn't tell me why, sir but, I think it's because I'm a Slytherin and he's a Gryffindor." Professor Snape nodded his head and continued on with class.

"He may go. Mr. Potter I want a two foot long essay on the sleeping draught by Monday." Hermione had already walked out the class and was half way up the hallway when she heard hurried footsteps behind her.

"Wait, ah could you help me find it, I can't remember the way." The boy had flushed and she scowled at him, he was making her late for her next class.

"Follow me and hurry up, I am going to be late for my next class." He nodded and followed after her.

"There now if you tell anyone that I helped you, I will personally make your life a living hell." With that she walked off down the hallway and up the stairs to her next class.

After class had finished, Hermione, Octavia and Lucy walked down to the entrance of the Great Hall and waited for Dorea to come out from her class.

"I swear, I hate professor Binn's he's an old floating fool that drones on and on about things that happened nearly six century's ago." Octavia grumbled. She was one of the few who couldn't sleep during History of Magic purely because his voice kept them awake, unlike her two best friends who were able to sleep most of the time.

"Maybe you should just skip the class next time, I'm sure the old fool wouldn't even notice." Hermione said after pacing back and forth for a few minutes.

"Where is that Potter girl? I'm starved." Lucy grumbled. Dorea walked down the stairs and saw her three new friends waiting patiently for her, well at least Lacerta and Octavia were the same couldn't be said for Lucy.

"Sorry I'm late, we had to wait for professor McGonagall to get back from where ever she was." The three girls nodded their heads and continued on into the Great Hall for lunch.

"So, what's on the schedule this afternoon? I hope professor Snape won't try and kill us with all his questions." Octavia complained after a short while. Hermione nodded because she to didn't want to be battered with questions.

"I don't know, I like it when he asks all the questions, it makes us learn our ingredients and what they're used for." Lucy replied with a sniff. The girl's were still eating their lunch when there was a rather loud exclamation from further down the table where Draco and all his friends were seated.

"That's not fair!" Draco shouted. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at Dorea with a calculating gaze.

"Dorea, what was going on yesterday afternoon when you lot had flying lessons?" Dorea swallowed her toast and answered Lucy.

"Draco found Neville Longbottom's remembrall and decided to have fun, of course Harry and his bloody wanting to be the hero of the day, went after Draco and got caught by McGonagall, so now he was asked to be tested by a Gryffindor named Wood and what a surprise he made onto the bloody quidditch team." Dorea had a scowl on her pretty face.

"I can understand why Draco shouted that it wasn't fair, first years aren't allowed onto the quidditch team." The bell rang signaling that their class was going to start in five minutes, double potions with Gryffindor.

"See you late Dorea." Octavia and Hermione called, Lucy waved and the three girls left the hall and walked down to the dungeons for their last class for the day.

* * *

It had been a month since the year had started and things were going very well for everyone. Hermione and Octavia had grown in height and were now taller than Lucy if only by an inch.

"I tell you, tattling to Filch was the best thing to happen. Weasel and Potty didn't know what to do with themselves after Filch nearly caught them." Draco was retelling his story to his friends for the umpteenth time this morning.

"You know, I really wish he'd stop boasting. I wasn't that bad was I?" Lucy asked her two friends. They shook their heads, Hermione opened her mouth to tell Lucy that she was never that bad when they heard the pug faced girl ask Draco to tell his story again.

"Come on, let's get out of here before I land up going crazy." Octavia whispered to her friends. They left the common room and walked along the hall to a small alcove where they all sat down and talked for a few hours.

* * *

A new day broke and the sun shone through the small area inside the second year girl's dormitory waking a very moody Lucy.

"Come on sleeping beauty, we'll be late for class." Octavia whispered and signaled for Hermione to draw the duvet from Lucy. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she slipped off her bed and went to shower and get ready for the morning. Hermione and Octavia sat next to each other giggling while Lucy was in the showers, once she was out the two girls kept quiet, they had dressed in their school uniforms from the Friday so as to make their prank look realistic.

"Best hurry Lucy or we'll be late for potions." Hermione said in a hurried voice. This got Lucy's attention and she grabbed her books and ran out the dormitory door. Octavia and Hermione pulled their dirt robes off and went to shower for the day knowing full well that Lucy would be very angry when she realized that it was not Monday it was in actual fact Sunday.

Lucy came back from her little stroll and found Octavia and Hermione in the girl's dorm giggling. They looked up at Lucy and hid their smiles.

"That wasn't funny." Lucy huffed. Octavia and Hermione just chuckled, Lucy smiled at them.

"We just couldn't resist." Hermione said walking out the dormitory closely followed by Lucy and Octavia. The three of them spent most of the morning in their common room doing their homework and by the time lunch came around they were done and more than ready for some food.

They got to the Great Hall and passed the food around to each other. Hermione had taken two pieces of toast and had buttered them she had also put some chicken salad onto her plate. Octavia had something similar to Lucy also two pieces of toast but instead of chicken salad she had normal green salad, once they had filled their plates with what they wanted the three of them ate.

'_Octavia, do you think we're been a little nasty to Potter or not?' _ Lucy asked through their connection. Octavia nodded her head and looked down the table where Dorea sat alone picking at her food.

'_She is a first year Lucy, we can not always be with her and she has to make friends of her own at some stage. I suppose we should call her over but, maybe speak with Lacerta first.'_ Octavia answered as honestly as possible, Lucy nodded her confirmation and stood up. Lucy walked down to the near end of the Slytherin table and sat down next to Dorea.


	8. Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents.  


* * *

_

Chapter 8 – _Surprises_

Christmas break was the best holiday according to Lucy, she had asked her father if she could stay at Hogwarts with Octavia and Hermione, of course been daddy's little princess she got what she wanted. Been the only three of the four Slytherins left Octavia, Hermione and Lucy were extremely bored and when they were bored they were maddening. They left the common room along with Dorea and decided to go for a walk. They walked along the hallways on the second floor until they reached the staircases, what they didn't know was that they had accidently walked up to the forbidden third floor, what a surprise that waited for them behind a closed door that they were heading straight for.

"Wonder what's behind this one?" Lucy said looking from her friends to the very door they weren't like very much after opening it.

"Don't know but, maybe it's another empty classroom." Hermione said. They tried to open the door but it was locked. Octavia pulled her wand out and muttered an unlocking spell.

"_Alohomora_" the door latch clicked signaling that the door was now unlocked. When the three of them opened the door, what greeted them on the other side would haunt their dreams for weeks to come. A massive creature with giant paws and three heads stood with its massive mouth was dripping with saliva and the low rumble they heard could only signal that the thing was growling. Its eyes, all six of them were looking directly at the three Slytherin girls, it growled very loudly and then suddenly it lunged for them so quickly neither of the three girls were expecting it, they tried to jump out the way but, none of them could get completely out of the way.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was walking up the staircase to her office when she heard a very loud and angry growling accompanied by three ear piercing screams, her instant reaction was to run to the where she heard the screams come from, she made just in time to see the three headed dog just about to clamp its large jaws around Lucy who looked like she was about to die from shock.

Minerva cast a very powerful _Duro_ causing the dog to become a very massive and stone like creature. She stunned it for extra measures and then ran toward the three girls who were trying to crawl to safety. Minerva could clearly see the damage was quite severe as Lacerta Black was dragging herself along by means of her elbows, her face was covered in blood as were her hands and every time she coughed she'd spit out blood, her right eye was swollen shut and she looked about ready to collapse. Octavia Meliflua was holding her left leg and was laying in and amongst broken fragments of glass and ruble from the stone walls she to was full of blood and dirt and her lips were cut in some places, her right arm was all lumpy and Lucy Malfoy looked like she was running purely on adrenaline. Of course when Lucy turned around, Minerva nearly had a heart attack, the girls face was covered in blood and dirt and her jaw looked askew, her nose was clearly broken once again and she was crying.

Minerva used the _Sonorus _charm and stepped out from the hallway, she stood on the stairs and called for medical assistance and for the Headmaster.

* * *

Everything hurt her body, her head and her face. Hermione was so tired from dragging herself away from the monster, she just collapsed. She looked around at the room and saw Lucy collapse into a heap and when she looked to her right, she saw Octavia, her lips trembling and her eyes shut tight as tears moved down her cheeks in waves. Her face was filthy, covered in dust and blood, some of it fresh some of it still drying. Lucy was thankfully still breathing so Hermione wasn't worried about her friend possibly dying. Hermione didn't realize that she was also crying until she wiped her hand across her mouth after spitting out more blood. Hermione closed her eyes to rest but found that she was replaying everything that had just happened. What made things worse was that she and her two friends had sub consciously connected their thoughts and were each replaying the event that past just minutes ago.

_Through Lucy, Octavia and Hermione's mind connection_

_They were standing in the door way looking up at the three headed beast when it suddenly lunged at them, Octavia and Hermione dived to their left and Lucy dived to the right just as the dog's one head made to grab them. When they realized that they had each dived toward the walls for protection they hadn't thought that it was really a stupid idea, the dog's three massive heads came at them with so much force that when they ducked down it smashed it's heads into the walls causing pieces of ruble to rain down upon them. _

_They tried to ran but that just got them crushed against the stone walls, Hermione heard herself scream as she felt both of her legs been crushed and her bones shattered by the sheer force in which the beasts head knocked into her. She leaned onto the window sill in order to try and climb up but the dog knocked into her again this time she was pushed hard and her ribs shattered from the impact. _

_Octavia on the other hand was trying to grab onto one of the three heads but this only caused to growl even more, it swung to her it's mouth wide open ready to grab her but, it knocked her off her feet as she was running away it's head smacked into the window causing the glass and more ruble to fall onto Octavia, a huge bit of stone landed on her right arm crushing it._

_Lucy was running over to Octavia and Hermione when the dog lifted its front right paw, she was running past and of course this got her into more trouble for as it lifted its paw, it knocked her off her feet and caused her to fly backwards into the stone wall face first. She heard a sickening crunch and then she felt warm liquid running in waves down her face and her mouth felt really odd. _

_End of their mind connection_

Hermione and Octavia were slowly regaining their senses from the incident that happened nearly three days prior and Lucy had yet to awaken from her slumber. Madam Pomfrey came to Octavia and Hermione and checked them over, making sure that everything was in perfect working order. She had healed Hermione's ribs and had re-grown her leg bones from scratch having had to remove them. Octavia's right arm had the same thing done, her bones in her arm were removed and re-grown in under two and half days. Lucy's nose was fixed up and her jaw bone realigned and fixed up. They were cleaned of the blood and dirt and looked good as new. The only thing that could never be fixed was their memory of the unfortunate meeting with the three headed hell hound.

* * *

Octavia was lying down in the bed trying in vain to fall asleep but, it was of no use she was wide awake. Hermione on the other hand had fallen asleep an hour ago, Octavia decided to sit up and look over at Lucy and when she did she jumped a bit, Lucy was not in her bed but, sitting on Octavia's bed with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Octavia, how are you holding up?" Lucy asked in a small voice.

"I'm fine, how are you holding up, does your face hurt at all?" Lucy shook her head and laughed a little.

"Nah, I'm alright, my body is so tired but my mind is going a mile a minute and I'm too afraid to go to sleep." Octavia nodded knowing full well what Lucy meant. They looked at Hermione and saw that she would stiffen every now and then, moving her head to the right side and then coughing up some blood. Madam Pomfrey had said that fixing severed organs was a nasty business and could take a few more days before she would fit to leave the hospital wing, Octavia could've left the hospital wing but, she had said that her body was too sore to move and had stayed. Madam Pomfrey had said that she could go the following day along with Lucy if she had woken up and was alright to leave. The two girls sat for a long time in a comfortable silence until Lucy yawned and walked back to her bed. Octavia sat awake for the rest of the night, watching both her friends with a sad face, during the early hours of the morning, she had cast a silencing charm on Lucy's bed.

The following morning saw Octavia pacing up and down the hospital wing, there were four more days left of the Christmas break and she was bored, it was only six forty five and Madam Pomfrey wasn't even awake yet. Octavia was contemplating going up to Gryffindor tower and put up traps for those that were there but then she decided against it. So with a sigh Octavia walked over to a window sill and sat down pulling her knees to her chest.

"My dear you may go now if you'd like to catch breakfast." A voice said startling Octavia out of her musings.

"Thank you." Madam Pomfrey nodded and bustled over to Hermione. Octavia walked to the bed and noticed that she had a clean set of robes on her bed. She quickly closed the curtains and changed. Once she was done she ran of to breakfast not noticing that she was extremely hungry. Octavia was just taking a bite out of her bacon when she was joined by Dorea.

"Good morning Octavia, how are you? I heard about the incident on the third floor." Octavia choked on her bacon but after drinking some pumpkin juice was able to speak again.

"Ho.. how did you find out?" Dorea looked around and then leaned in closer.

"Most of the students that are still here over heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talking, now though everyone knows." Octavia sighed, that's why everyone was looking at her.

"Oh, well I'm alright bit tired but other than that I'm fine, thanks." Dorea nodded and continued eating.

"I wanted to visit you all but, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow anyone in, I'm sorry about that." Dorea stopped eating and stood to leave, she looked at Octavia and smiled.

"You want to come with me for a walk?" Octavia nodded and followed Dorea out of the Hall. They didn't get very far when they heard two sets of footsteps following them.

"Look Harry, it's your sister and her pet snake." They heard a voice say. Neither of the girls acknowledged them but the boys didn't give up.

"Hey Potter, where you going? Your brother wants to talk to you." One of the boys said. Octavia had pulled her wand out of her sleeve and was ready to cast a spell.

"_Silencio_" she said pointing her wand at a boy with red hair. His mouth kept moving yet no words could be heard. Satisfied Octavia and Dorea left through the main doors and walked out into the court yard until they reached a bench with a small amount of shade, they had decided to sit there and talk for the remainder of the morning.

"So tell me, what was your home life like? Did you live in another country and get spoiled with gifts, like the rumors said or did you live here in Britain with glamour charms on?" Octavia looked at her with sadness gleaming in her eyes. She shook her head in the negative.

"No, Harry and I lived with our aunt and uncle they're our muggle relatives. We weren't spoiled or anything of the sort, we lived in a cupboard under the stairs for all our lives. We're poorly fed, we get moldy bread and left over scraps from three maybe four nights previous and a glass of water. I have to clean the windows, scrub the floors, wash dishes and polish the porcelain figurines. Harry has to trim the hedge, paint the fence, clean the car and take the weeds out of the garden and if he forgets one small detail he'll be beaten. I have the same punishment if I forget something though uncle Vernon said I'll have a harsher punishment when I'm older and can handle it better, the same was said to Harry." Dorea looked everywhere else except to Octavia's face.

"That's sick. You and Potter have to clean house and they sit on their lazy arses and do nothing." Dorea nodded and finally looked at Octavia.

"That's enough about my sad life. Tell me about yours, if you don't mind sharing that is?" Octavia smiled at her.

"Hmm, where should I start? Right okay, I grew up with my mum until I turned six then I lived with my father in Romania for a few years while he and mum sorted out their problems. We stayed in a beautiful manor house with a forest for a back garden and a hundred roses as the front. It was a white manor so it really blended in when it snowed, you'd have loved it well I think you would have. We had a human servant called a butler and another human servant called a maid, she was assigned to me and we also had loads of house elves to. The butler, Marcus was thirty five and loved to pick on me, he was very mean at times and I try and forget some of the things he did but, I still have nightmares. One time when I was eight he had me come to his bedroom to show me something and as I walked in he locked the door." Dorea looked a little nervous about what Octavia had to say but, she wanted to know.

"He frightened me after locking the door, I couldn't escape if he tried to beat me again. He came at me and I started backing away and when I hit a wall I knew I couldn't get away, he was bigger and stronger than I and so when he grabbed a hold of my arms he pulled me towards his bed. I was so scared and being so little you do as people say because you don't want to be in trouble. Anyway he pulled me toward himself and whispered in my ear, he told me that he would stop beating me if I did something for him now and I eagerly nodded my head, I didn't want to be beaten again so I agreed to do what he asked." Dorea was listening to Octavia and her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She could see fresh unshed tears glistening in Octavia's eyes and she wondered why.

"Marcus told me to unbutton his trousers and I did but, when he told me to remove his undergarments I started getting really scared, 'why did he want me to do this' I asked myself but if I wanted to stay safe, I did as he asked and removed them. He then said to touch him. That's why I don't like older boys and men because I'm scared of what they'll do." Octavia was crying openly on the shaded bench in the open courtyard. Dorea pulled Octavia into a hug and just held her until she saw Lucy walking toward them.

"Hi guys, what's the matter?" Lucy sat down and watched Octavia while Dorea told her about what Octavia had said. Lucy nodded for she already knew of this and she took Octavia's shoulders and pulled her into a long comforting hug.

* * *

It was time for classes to start again and this time it was only Lucy and Octavia in them, Hermione wasn't out of the hospital yet but Madam Pomfrey had said she'd be let out in another three days so they would visit her everyday until she was back from the infirmary.

"You know it isn't so bad anymore Madam Pomfrey, really I haven't spit out blood for a day." Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione with a skeptical look and walked over to Hermione. She did some tests and saw that everything had healed very well.

"Alright you may leave but, you may go later tonight in time for dinner, for now I want you to rest some more." Hermione nodded and laid her head onto the pillow closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Dorea, what has your brother and his friends been up to? I saw them sneaking somewhere near the library last night when I was coming back from visiting Lacerta." Dorea looked utterly confused.

"I don't know what you mean, I haven't spoken to him for a while now." Lucy nodded and continued on toward the common room.

"Funny you mention sneaking around Lucy, I was out late just to nights previous and happened to walk straight into something, though what it was I haven't a clue but, when I continued on I heard someone whisper 'phew that was close, Harry' and then it was silent." Lucy looked at Octavia and Dorea before shrugging.

"I just think it's really odd." Dorea by this stage had gone up to change her books and then followed the others out the door toward the Great Hall. They were going to have lunch before their next classes.


	9. A Family no More and The End of the Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents.  


* * *

  
_

Chapter 9 – _A Family no More and _

_The End of the Year_

The last few classes passed by in a blur and their very last lesson for the day was Potions with the Gryffindors. Dorea had been walking along with Lucy and Octavia until they reached the door, they said good bye and walked away.

"Hi Dorea." She turned her head and saw her brother waving for her to come over. She walked toward him and he hugged her.

"How are you?" she told him that she was fine and asked him how he was.

"Well, I have a favor to ask. Would you mind asking your friends to ask Snape for a note to for access to the restricted section, you see we need a book in there for some really important message." He was pleading with her.

"I will if you tell me why?" he looked around and looked to his friends they reluctantly nodded their heads.

"We have reason to believe that a monster is guarding something on the third floor. We don't really know how to get past it but with a pass we will soon find out. We also believe that Snape is trying to get what ever it is because if you remember Halloween and the troll, then you'd remember that Snape was limping around, well we think that he's trying to steal whatever is hidden and he was bitten by the monster when he tried to pass it. So please could you help us?" Dorea looked shocked and skeptical and shook her head no.

"Harry, I'm sorry but, I am not getting involved in this, I don't want to get into trouble." She turned and began to walk away.

"Your sister is a slimy snake, Harry I think it's about time you leave her alone and let her get on with her own life." She was angered by this comment but, she was absolutely crushed when her brother agreed with his friend.

After class she went to the common room to wait for her friends. They came through the door moments later. They noticed her sad look and walked over to her.

"What's the matter?" Dorea sniffled a little.

"My brother or should I say Potter has agreed to not talk to me anymore after I told him that I wasn't getting involved in his nonsense." Lucy looked really confused as did Octavia.

"Start from the beginning." Dorea told them everything from the favor that Harry had asked of her to the nasty comments that were said about her during class.

"I knew they were up to something, I just knew it." Lucy muttered. Octavia rolled her eyes and smiled at Lucy.

"Go talk to Draco, ask him what he knows." Octavia said. Lucy nodded and walked down the hallway toward the boy's dorm in search of her brother.

"Come on we better get ready for supper." The two girl's walked to their dorms and got ready to go. Lucy couldn't locate Draco so she joined Octavia in the dorm to get ready for tonight.

* * *

Lucy found Draco strolling toward the Hall, she waved him over and asked him to tell her everything he knew about what Harry and his friends had been doing.

"He's been very secretive but, I do know that he and his stupid friends have been sneaking around. I asked father if I could borrow his invisibility cloak and he had asked why and of course after telling him he sent it to me reluctantly. I followed Potter and his friend Weasel all the way to the great oaf's hut but I left soon after. I'm going to follow them tonight and see where they go." Draco said after seating himself at the table. Lucy thanked him and walked off.

"Alright that's it, I am not getting involved with any of this nonsense anymore." Lucy stated.

"I thought you'd never give up on this wild goose chase, let the idiot Potter and his stupid Weasel of a friend get into trouble." Octavia said filling her plate with roast lamb and a chicken leg. The three friends ate in silence that was until Hermione sat down next to them.

"Lacerta oh thank goodness, it's great to have you back." Octavia gushed hugging her friend tightly but, before she could let her go another pair of arms were enclosed around them. After a few moments that let go of each other and smiled Hermione gave Dorea a hug as well when she noticed her friends sad look.

"What have I missed?" Hermione asked looking around at her friends. They looked utterly annoyed at this question.

"Dorea and her stupid Gryffindork of a brother are no longer talking, Draco has no started to follow Potter around to find out what he and his friends are up to and we have decided to not involve ourselves in this at all. So you haven't missed much." Lucy said. Hermione looked toward the Gryffindor table and noticed that Harry and his friends were eating rather quickly but she thought nothing of it and decided to fill her half empty stomach.

* * *

The following morning saw Hermione sitting on her bed cross-legged, reading her pureblood book once again and this time she had another three books added to her growing pile. Lucy was playing exploding snap with Dorea at the end of Hermione's bed and Octavia was in the shower.

The morning bell rang out signaling breakfast and three girls stayed where they were, waiting for Octavia to finish inside the showers. Once she returned from the shower room she was changed and ready for breakfast. The only thing left to do was brush her long hair out and braid it. After Octavia had finished her hair the four of them left for Breakfast.

"What shall we do for the summer Lucy? There's only a few more days left." Hermione asked Lucy while walking along the corridors toward the Great Hall. Lucy shrugged but brightened immediately.

"Dorea, Octavia are you two up to coming to my place for a week or two this summer?" Lucy said excitedly.

"I certainly am. I also come to visit you." Octavia said with a grin. Dorea looked unsure.

"I have to check with Dumbledore first if I'm allowed to go or not." Lucy and Hermione shared a look.

'_This isn't looking so good, you think we should rather ask her to stay for a week instead of two or just let her deal with it?'_ Hermione asked Lucy through their connection.

'_Maybe she'll be too embarrassed if we are there along side her when she asks him. Let's just let her ask and she'll let us know.'_ Lucy replied. They nodded and continued on into the Hall.

"Okay well, when you've done that let us know. I'm sending Cassi to father tonight." Dorea nodded and that was the end of their discussion at breakfast.

After breakfast the girl's went down to the Black Lake for some sunshine. They were taking a long stroll till they reached the Lake where they sat down and talked a little about their classes and finally all four of them lay down on the soft grass and spotted clouds. Eventually Octavia and Hermione were sleeping in the morning sunshine thus leaving Lucy and Dorea sitting chatting away most of the morning. The lunch bell sounded and it woke Octavia and Hermione with a start and made Lucy and Dorea pause in their chatting.

"Right girls let's get some lunch, I'm starved." Octavia grumbled. The four of them headed up to the castle for their lunch. Along the way they heard their head of house asking why three Gryffindors were all inside on a day like this, this made the four girls stop and look behind themselves, they saw Professor Snape talking to Harry, Ron and Seamus.

After their head of house turned around he caught site of the four of them he smirked and walked off, robes billowing out behind him along the way. His smirk was a close to a smile as ever. They looked at the three Gryffindor boys with stony expressions and they were glaring at the three of them.

"Glad to see you're good at something Potter, heard a rumor going around saying that you couldn't even cast a simple levitation spell." Weasley said with an ugly look on his face.

"Yeah, I heard it was too difficult for you to do." Finnigan sneered. Dorea looked at her brother with an expression that she hoped would make him say something to his friends in defense of her but, all she got was a glare and what made it far worse for her was his next statement.

"Even Neville Longbottom could do it, Potter." She looked at him mouth open in horror. What Harry didn't expect was to see her snapped her jaw shut, her face become stony and lastly her eyes to steel over into a death glare, her emotions sealed behind her cold green colored eyes.

"You Harry Potter are not my brother, I will not refer to you as my brother and I shall never acknowledge you as my family ever again, so long as I live." The three boys looked at her nervously as the wind started blowing in the corridor. Harry looked absolutely stunned, he knew he'd gone to far this time and now he could nothing about it.

"Dorea calm down sweetie." Hermione said rubbing her friends back. Dorea soon calmed down but her behavior changed almost immediately, instead of her usual laid back personality she became a confident no nonsense girl. She really was a Black even if she was a half blood.

"I'm going to speak to Dumbledore tomorrow night after supper." Dorea said. Lucy raised an eyebrow as did Hermione and Octavia just smiled.

* * *

Dorea had spoken to Dumbledore and he had agreed to let her go to the Malfoy's for the last week left of the summer holidays. Harry and his friends had disappeared rather quickly after supper that night. Lucy, Octavia and Hermione were enjoying a game of exploding snap.

"Ha I win yet again." Lucy nearly shouted. Hermione grumbled and Octavia threw the cards down onto the table mumbling. Lucy giggled and looked at the door when it opened admitting Dorea through.

"Hey Dorea come play with us." Dorea smiled at her friends and walked over to them.

"What we playing?" She asked. Lucy pulled out the pack of cards and shuffled them.

"Exploding snap." Lucy said with a broad grin and so the game began. After nearly twenty games the score was final, Lucy had won thirteen games, Octavia had won three, Hermione and Dorea had won two each. The four of them went to sleep after arguing about cheating and being to sneaky not that any of the four would admit it even if they had cheated or not.

* * *

There was only tonight left and they would be going home tomorrow. The bell sounded signaling breakfast and the girl's all got ready for the day. They walked to the Great Hall and their fill leaving the Hall behind after they'd eaten not noticing the fact that three of the Gryffindors were missing.

The girls had Charms first then it was off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, they also had Transfiguration before lunch. After lunch they had Potions and finally Herbology. Dorea had Transfiguration first and then double Herbology before lunch. After lunch she had double Charms as her last class for the day. The four girls split up and went their separate ways until they would meet up at lunch.

The school bell tolled one last time that evening signaling dinner. Every student walked into the Great Hall to see Slytherin colors everywhere meaning they had won the house cup.

Albus Dumbledore stood at the podium with his hands raised.

"Another year gone and as I know all your heads are filled with knowledge now but, when you get back next year they will be empty and ready for next year." Everyone laughed at this and he raised his hands again.

"Now, the house cup needs awarding and the points are thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two points; in second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty six points and Slytherin with four hundred and seventy two." The Slytherin table was cheering and whistling and the four girls along with Draco and his friends were banging their goblets on the table.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin. However recent events must be taken into account." The Hall went utterly quiet. The Slytherins had lost their smiles.

"I have few last minute points to hand out, first to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points. Second to Mr. Dean Thomas for his cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." This had brought the Gryffindors up by a hundred points and it was making the Slytherins faces grow into scowls.

"Third to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points and lastly there are all kinds of courage, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies but, a great deal more to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." The Slytherin house was glaring at the Gryffindor house and with perfect movements they shot their glares at Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I think a change is in order." He clapped his hands and spread them out and the Hall watched as the silver and green faded and was replaced by red and gold. The Gryffindors went ballistic screaming and shouting and congratulating each other.

"Gryffindor wins the house cup." Albus said after the cheers had died down. The Slytherins were the only ones not clapping for Gryffindor instead they were just glaring at everyone apart from their house and head of house.

The students departed from the Hall after eating their supper and the Slytherin common room was filled with unhappy students as they sat and talked and packed up their things. All of them left their trunks at the entrance door and went to bed.

* * *

The following morning the common rooms filled with the house students as they made their way down for the last breakfast. Lucy, Octavia and Hermione once again looked at each other with calculating gazes noting the changes with themselves and they then looked at Dorea who had also changed a lot.

"Lucy and Octavia have both gotten taller and are now the same height, Lacerta you're taller than the two of them by three inches. Am I any taller?" Dorea asked.

"Yes, you're a head smaller than Lucy and Octavia." Hermione answered with a smile.

"Cool. Okay you lot ready for our last breakfast?" Octavia nodded as did Hermione. They went up to breakfast and chatted with each other and Draco's friends, the year had proven itself nicely, Draco and Dorea were now friends and were looking forward to seeing each other the week that Dorea would be staying with them.

After they had all eaten, they made their way to the train station once again. After boarding and finding their compartments they each watched as the train moved along the country side and eventually out of Scotland. They arrived at King's Cross and exited the train. They walked along the platform until they reached the waiting parents, where they found the Malfoy's and Octavia's father waiting.

"Father, I'd like you to meet Dorea Potter. Dorea this is my father Lucius Malfoy." Dorea who had been told by all of them to dip her head slightly and answer politely did so, earning a nod in return.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter. I assume that Harry Potter is your brother, am I correct?" Dorea's eyes hardened and turned icy at the mention of her brother.

"Forgive my rudeness, sir but, that boy is no brother of mine. I will never again call him my family as long as I live he will be known to me as Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived." Lucius looked stunned for a moment but, he slowly smiled.

"I like you Miss Potter, tell me did Dumbledore say that you can stay with us." Dorea nodded, he smiled and nodded to.

"Excellent so we shall be seeing you one week before term starts again." Again Dorea nodded.

"Father, this is Dorea Potter, Dorea this is my father Alexander Meliflua." Mr. Meliflua looked at Dorea and smiled in greeting shaking her hand in the process.

"It's lovely to meet you my dear." Octavia smiled at her father and then hugged Dorea good bye.

"I'll see you soon, write me." With that they were gone. The Malfoy's waited while Draco, Lucy and Hermione said good bye to their friends before they to were gone. Dorea made her way over to where the Dursley's were waiting, Harry wasn't with them yet and she could see that her uncle was starting to turn purple.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, it's wonderful to see you again. Where is cousin Dudley?" The Dursley's nearly died of shock when Dorea curtsied. Vernon cleared his throat and gave Dorea a real smile as did Petunia.

"Your cousin is at home, he fell ill with the flu and couldn't join us." Petunia replied. Dorea was happy to please her uncle and aunt even though she was acting like a good girl on the inside she was grumbling.

"Where is your brother?" at this Dorea stiffened and turned her cold eyes on her uncle.

"Please uncle, do not call that fool Potter, my brother. I will have nothing to do with that filthy scum." Vernon grinned as though he had just won first prize in a competition.

"Have you made any plans with your, er.. friends, Dorea dear?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, aunt Petunia, I was asked to join my cousins at Malfoy manner for a week before September 1st." Petunia and Vernon looked confused.

"Cousins, we weren't aware that you had other family." Dorea nodded.

"Oh yes, I'm related to all three of my friends even if it is distantly. My grandmother on my father's side was a Black and I was named after her. She in turn is a distant aunt to Mrs. Malfoy who is my second cousin and her children are my third cousins. The Black's married into the Meliflua's and they are my relatives in a way as well." Vernon nodded and scratched his mustache. Petunia nodded and smiled at Dorea, placing an arm on the girl's shoulders.

Vernon waited another fifteen minutes before Harry walked through the barrier and by this stage Petunia and Dorea had gone to wait in the car. Dorea had asked if she would be able to buy an owl to communicate with her three friends and Petunia said that she'd see if Vernon would agree. Dorea was happy with that, she had promised to pay for it herself and look after the bird all on her own. She'd let it out at night for an hour and then put it away for the rest of the night.

Vernon was walking toward the car with a scared looking Harry behind him. Vernon opened the boot and waited for Harry to put his trunk away. Once inside the car, Vernon started the engine and left the train station.

"Vernon dear, Dorea has asked if she may go shopping for an owl this week, would you mind if she got one." Vernon stopped at the traffic light. He turned his head around and smiled at Dorea.

"Of course you may get an owl, Dorea. I want you to look after it on your own though." Dorea nodded smiling.

"Of course Uncle, would I be allowed to let it out for an hour to hunt for its food and then I'll lock it away?" Vernon looked at her in surprise.

"Why for only an hour, why not for the night? I'm sure you'll want to contact your friends." Dorea smiled at him while nodding her head.

"Then that's fine, you may have an owl." Dorea grinned and thanked Vernon. Harry's face was absolutely priceless, he looked utterly jealous at his sister's favoritism.

* * *

It had been a month and a half already and Hermione was looking forward to seeing Dorea, she would be arriving in another eighteen days. Lucy and Hermione had already set up Octavia and Dorea's rooms.

"Lacerta, Lucy it's time to go." Narcissa called from down the stairs. The two girls raced down the stairs in a matching pair of outer robes and when they noticed they laughed. They were joining Narcissa for tea with Mrs. Parkinson. Though neither of them would be staying with them, the two girl's were going shopping for their third year school books and then they would meet up with Narcissa again.

They arrived in Diagon Alley and left to go shopping for their books and Hermione wanted to buy a new quill but she wanted a set made with raven feathers. After shopping around for all their books they decided to pay a visit to Madam Malkin's for a set of new robes for school.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy, Miss Lestrange, what can I do for you today?" Hermione and Lucy decided on self warming robes and self cooling robes just in case. They also wanted a pair of gloves with the same charms in them and they wanted three pairs in black. They wanted the robes to be self adjustable so that they lengthen when the girls grow taller

"Would that be all?" Hermione nodded her head as did Lucy. They paid their 497 Galleons each and left the shop. Their robes and gloves would be sent to their home once completed. They meet up with Narcissa two hours later and were ready to depart.

They arrived home and ran straight up the stairs. Hermione let her hair loose of its bun and it fell down her back in long black waves. Lucy did the same and her hair fell down her back in long white blonde waves. Together they left their room and joined everyone for dinner in the dinning hall.

* * *

It had been ten days since Lucy had sent Dorea a letter informing her of their meeting place tomorrow morning. Harry had been locked inside the cupboard after he was given a slice of old bread and a glass of water. He had messed up the garden shed in anger and was now been punished. His sister on the other hand was been treated with respect.

Dorea was sitting at the dining room table eating a wholesome meal with her family enjoying their conversation.

"Have you contacted your friends?" Dorea swallowed her piece of roast beef before answering.

"Yes, uncle Vernon I have. We will meet at a wizard's pub where I will leave through their fireplace via the floo network and then I'll send you a letter letting you know that I'm there and I'll send you another once the Christmas break starts." Vernon nodded and continued eating. They finished their supper and went to watch the television after saying good night to Dorea. Dorea went to sleep that night looking forward to meeting her friends tomorrow morning at the Leaky Cauldron.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Alright you lot, I have posted the next part of The Child of Which No One Knew and I look forward to seeing more reviews :).

This time I will try and slow things down and make it longer.


End file.
